Lejos de Casa
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: TwoShots. Las peleas constantes entre Emily y Hotch causan un accidente. ¿Podrán sobrevivir en medio de la nada?
1. Chapter 1

Emily estaba apoyada en la ventana del auto observando cómo las gotas de lluvia corrían ligeramente hacia abajo. Recordó cuando era pequeña y desde la oficina de su madre imaginaba que las gotas hacían una carrera hasta que lograban juntarse, convirtiéndose en una sola y poniéndole fin a su juego.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Emily inclinó la cabeza hacia él borrando la pequeña sonrisa causada por los recuerdos, lo miró unos segundos boquiabierta a punto de decir algo pero decidió volver a ver como caía la lluvia, ignorándolo. "Oh vamos, no puedes seguir enojada conmigo, verdad?" Hotch suspiró al ver la cantidad de autos detenidos que estaban frente a ellos obstaculizando su camino de vuelta a la estación.

"Mm Hmm"

"Mm Hmm' Que sí estas enojada o 'Mhmm' de que tengo razón?" Emily lo miró con una mirada de advertencia, no estaba de humor para bromas. Era un día horrible, no había dormido en más de 48 horas, y ahora estaba estancada en el medio de la carretera con el sonido de las bocinas de los autos. Su humor no iba a mejorar hablando con Hotch, habían peleado horas antes y le preocupaba que las peleas se vuelvan cosa de todos los días ya que últimamente habían sido constantes.

"Algún día, de una manera u otra, les teníamos que decir" Emily suspiró y apretó los labios con fuerza para no soltar todo lo que pensaba.

"Mira" Dijo pacientemente, tratando de no perder la cabeza. "Lo habíamos hablado, no se los íbamos a decir, tenía que ser un secreto por ahora, algo nuestro. Me lo habías prometido"

"Por milésima vez; Lo siento. No quise romper la promesa, pero pensé que era buena idea decirles, Lo siento!" Ella miró a través del parabrisas la cantidad de autos en la carretera que se extendía ante ellos hasta dónde podía ver. Alrededor de ellos probablemente yacían llanuras de hierba y arbustos marrones que se unían con más árboles a lo lejos, el cielo por encima de ellos casi no se veía por la cantidad de lluvia.

_Horas antes_

_"Hotch está más… no sé, alegre últimamente. ¿no?" Preguntó JJ viendo a Hotch mientras salía de su oficina todos asintieron incluso Emily para disimular. Todos apartaron la mirada cuando lo vieron aproximarse a ellos._

_"Equipo, los necesito en la sala de conferencias"_

* * *

_"Con Emily necesitamos decirles algo" Emily abrió los ojos indicándole que se calle, ya que se había imaginado sobre que iba a hablar. "Estamos saliendo juntos" Emily no sabía dónde esconderse, todos sonreían sorprendidos… Incluso Emily estaba sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que les había dicho sin advertirle! Emily les devolvió la sonrisa cuando empezaron a felicitarlos._

_"Va a pagar por esto Aaron Hotchner" Murmuró ella cuando todos ya se habían ido._

* * *

"¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre todo a tu manera? Y para que conste nosotros no decidimos no decirles, tu sí" Reclamó Hotch

"Siempre todo a mi manera?" Dijo poniéndose a la defensiva. "Oh, vamos… nunca es a mi manera" Emily suspiró frustrada.

"¿Vamos a tener está pelea otra vez?" Últimamente peleaban absolutamente por todo. Ya era demasiado tener que escuchar de vez en cuando los gritos de Strauss, los casos que cada vez se hacían más complicados y ahora peleaban...

"Yo no empecé" Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche.

"Qué?" Preguntó, aunque había escuchado bien. El viaje se les hacia eterno, se habían movido a penas medio kilómetro en media hora.

"Nada" Decidió responder Emily. Sí ella estaba agotada no se imaginaba como estaría él. Sabía que el tampoco dormía hace varios días. Los autos comenzaron a moverse hasta poder manejar en una velocidad normal.

"¡Me estoy congelando! está cosa no anda?" Dijo golpeando la calefacción. "Mierda…"

"Emily para!" Dijo mirándola seriamente.

"Pero no fun- ¡Aaron, Cuidado!" Hotch apretó con su pie el freno fuertemente, tirando el volante hacia la derecha para evitar chocar con el auto que tenían enfrente . El SUV se desvió un poco y luego escucharon el sonido de la bocina de un camión. Una luz cegadora se acercó más y más a ellos hasta que todo se volvió oscuro después del gran golpe, sintieron que todo le daba vueltas, pero se había tornado todo negro...

* * *

_**Si. Ya sé es corto. Pero las vacaciones me arrebatan mi tiempo y últimamente no estuve muy inspirada para escribir. En estos días publico el capítulo dos. Gracias por leer y si tienen oportunidad déjenme un comentario.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily?" Murmuró Hotch tratando de quitarse el cinturón. "Emily!" Repitió al verla inconsciente. Le tomó casi cuatro intentos antes de poder quitarse el cinturón, salió del auto abollado algo mareado y con dolor por las pequeñas heridas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Habían caído en un profundo barranco y no podían subir debido a que la superficie era muy empinada y que además, a causa de la lluvia, ya no era suelo de tierra, si no de lodo y no había modo de subir sin resultar herido. Hotch abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, le desabrochó el cinturón a Emily y la levantó en brazos hasta lograr sacarla del auto. "Emily" Repitió una vez más. Emily despertó con un profundo suspiro, intentó levantarse pero no pudo, al menos no sin caer. Hotch la sujetó por la cintura para ayudarla y Emily rodeó su brazo sobre su cuello.

* * *

"Hotch, no crees que estamos algo perdidos? Creo que ya vi este lugar antes" _El tronco del árbol partido a la mitad, el árbol con un corazón tallado y las piedras alrededor…Sí definitivamente ya vi este lugar. _"Estamos caminando en círculos"

Hotch suspiró "Lo siento, creo que deberíamos ir para la izquierda"

"No te disculpes, es mi culpa, vamos, sigamos caminando" Había pasado una hora desde el accidente, tal vez más, habían caminado en línea recta por más de media hora siguiendo un sendero de tierra, luego doblaron hacia la derecha, una y otra vez hasta que notaron que estaban totalmente perdidos y por encima de todo habían estado caminando en círculos. El clima no ayudaba, no había parado de llover, cada vez llovía más fuerte. De a ratos un relámpago iluminaba el bosque y eso les beneficiaba ya que hace rato sus linternas habían dejado de funcionar por falta de batería. Podían sentir el sonido de las hojas chochando con las copas de los árboles y el aroma de tierra mojada. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Emily mirando hacia todos lados tras oír un ruido. Hotch sonrió divertido y siguió caminando, ayudando a Emily.

"Asustada Prentiss?" Es solo una lechuza"

"No soy del tipo de mujer que se asusta por todo pero no veo casi nada y no es muy divertido estar aquí, y herida"

"Creo que estoy viendo una cabaña?" Emily se soltó de Hotch y le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Adelántate, mi pie me está matando" Hotch se acercó nuevamente a Emily con los brazos abiertos. "Ni se te ocurra" Hotch la levantó en brazos y comenzó a caminar directo hacia la cabaña. "Aaron Hotchner, si no me bajas ahora en serio que te arrepentirás." Hotch sonreía ignorándola mientras Emily pataleaba contra él como una niña pequeña.

Hotch la bajó, en el momento en que estaban enfrente de la cabaña. Ambos estaban empapados, Emily podía sentir el agua descendiendo por su flequillo y su cuello, Hotch se quitó su campera mientras Emily golpeaba dos veces en la puerta, pero nadie contestó, empujó un poco la puerta y notó que estaba abierta. "Hola? Hay alguien aquí?" Era una casa acogedora, indudablemente no estaba abandonada, probablemente los dueños se habían ido de viaje o algo parecido. En las paredes había cuadros con paisajes o animales, el piso era de madera al igual que las paredes.

Hotch comenzó a inspeccionar las otras habitaciones mientras Emily buscaba un teléfono en la sala. "Hotch, el teléfono no funciona!" Gritó dejando el teléfono a un lado con un suspiro

"El lugar está vacío" Gritó también Hotch desde la otra habitación.

Ya era completamente de noche, aún no había parado de llover y las gotas repiqueteaban en el tejado causando ligeros ruidos.

"No entiendo que hace una cabaña aquí, quiero decir, ¿Quién vive en medio del bosque?" Emily no esperó respuesta y simplemente se recostó en el sillón, de repente se inclinó hacia adelante al sentir algo en su espalda.

"¿Por qué es esa mueca, estás bien?" Emily terminó de sentarse en el sillón y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo para asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado. Hotch se acercó a ella algo confuso, esperando respuesta. "Creo que tengo algo en mi espalda, no duele pero arde y me de una especie de picazón. ¿Te molestaría si…?" Ella, aún sentada, le dio la espalda y levantó su pelo hacia arriba para que el pudiese levantarle la camisa, Hotch se sentó detrás de ella y delicadamente le levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, pero no del todo porque los botones se lo impedían, hizo una mueca al ver que tenía pequeñas astillas alrededor de su espalda.

"Emily, tienes pequeños pedacitos de vidrio, supongo que en algún lugar estas personas tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios, espera aquí." Hotch regresó y se sentó junto a Emily, quién estaba desabrochándose los últimos tres botones. Hotch volvió a levantarle la camisa fácilmente, tomó una pequeña pinza del botiquín y comenzó a quitarle los trazos de vidrio. Emily se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto de la pinza fría.

"Está frío". Susurró Emily, Hotch sonrío y no dijo nada.

"Uh, Emily… terminé de quitarte los que tenías en la cadera, pero más arriba hay más, necesito…"

"Sí, lo siento." Hotch vio cómo ella lentamente se desabrochó los botones restantes y se quitó la camisa y antes de que él lo diga, el sostén, movió su cabello hacia un lado, ocupando su mano derecha con la parte delantera de su sujetador. Hotch tomó una pequeña venda y la apoyó contra una de las heridas que sangraba. Emily se inclinó hacia un lado para que la cabeza y el hombro se apoyaran contra el respaldo del sillón. El olor de su perfume ligero, floral, calentado por el calor de su piel voló hacia su nariz y tuvo que controlarse para no inclinarse hacia abajo y presionar su boca contra su hombro.

"Lo siento" Su voz sonaba casi como un sollozo. Todavía estaba de espaldas a él, con la mano derecha aún sosteniendo su corpiño de encaje rojo oscuro como él vino. Hotch apoyó en su mano y sin soltarla se arrodilló enfrente de ella, la miró fijamente, con los ojos automáticamente catalogó sus parpados pesados y la boca ligeramente abierta. La mirada de él sin embargo, no se fijó del todo en sus ojos húmedos, pero fue persistente en la boca. Ella lamió la comisura de sus labios, algo que había visto hacer mil veces, pero la diferencia en esta vez era que no era por nervios.

"Que es lo que sientes?" Susurró suavemente limpiándole con el pulgar las lágrimas.

"Es mi culpa que estemos aquí varados en medio de la nada… y siempre tengo la culpa de los problemas."

"No, Emily. No es así, no digas eso. Ven aquí" Hotch la abrazó, a pesar de que estaban empapados sus cuerpos aún estaban calientes. Se separaron a penas unos centímetros, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa._ "_Tú siempre pones muros, barreras... has puesto todo lo que sientes en tus propias cajas... y a veces, cuando está todo tan organizado, todo tan planeado, y algo o alguien viene y convierte todas esas cajas preciosas súper estructuradas en polvo, mezcla todo junto y crea en ti el caos, te vuelves vulnerable, como ahora". Ella sonrió, mientras las lágrimas desaparecían de su rostro, con un suave pero firme presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, iniciando el beso y dejó que él se haga cargo de ella cuando la lluvia empezó a disminuir. Ella era tan maravillosa. Sus labios, húmedos y rosados, tan perfectos como siempre, sabían a frambuesas y crema. Se sentía como si fuese su primer beso, indescriptiblemente emocionante. No querían que el beso terminara, se sentía como si hubiesen pasado horas, cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos. Se extrañaban el uno al otro demasiado más de lo que uno podría decir, aunque solo habían estado separados una semana.

Finalmente se separaron cuando les pareció escuchar un ruido. "Espera Hotch, escuchaste eso?" Emily se incorporó en el sillón mientras se ponía la camisa. Ambos volvieron a escuchar dos golpes, tres, cuatro y un último que casi parecía arrastrarse. Emily movió a un lado la alfombra y vieron la puerta de un sótano. Les sorprendió ver que estaba cerrada con candado por fuera, ambos estaban en silencio cuando escucharon un par de golpes más. Hotch desapareció tras una de las habitaciones y volvió unos minutos después sin nada en sus manos que pueda ayudarlos. Emily sacó su arma de su funda y le apuntó al candado. Finalmente disparó y logró romper el candado, con ayuda de Hotch abrió la puerta e iluminó el interior con su linterna logrando ver a una joven mujer pálida y con varios moretones en su cara y cuerpo. Emily extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir.

"El volverá" Se animó a decir la mujer temblando.

"Quien va a…?" Escucharon sonidos provenientes del exterior, Hotch aseguró a la mujer detrás del sillón y Emily y él se acercaron a unos varios metros de la puerta. De repente tumbaron la puerta haciendo que la pareja de agentes morenos retroceda.

"Solo somos nosotros!" Explicó Emily guardando su arma al ver a JJ y Morgan parados apuntándoles.

"Emily... Hotch, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Un par de policías locales llevaron a la mujer hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

"Tuvimos un accidente en la ruta y después de unas horas llegamos aquí... Como nos encontraron?"

"De hecho... no los encontramos a ustedes. Encontramos a nuestro UnSub" JJ se hizo a un lado para señalar al hombre dentro de uno de los autos de la policía.

"Estás bromeando? Ese es nuestro UnSub? Genial, así que supongo que deberíamos agradecerle. De no ser por él no nos habrían encontrado." JJ sonrió y salió de la cabaña.

"Lindo día, no?" Preguntó Emily con una sonrisa irónica.

"Contigo, siempre es un hermoso día" Emily sonrió nuevamente y lo besó una vez más...


End file.
